


Constellations Sparkle in My Dreams

by PaxDuane



Series: Love More Than the Stars In The Sky [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Mischief, New Friendships, Sad Memories, background Kouda Kouji, background Shiozaki Ibara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Takenaka Shizuka meets some people who remind her of her past, a past wiped clean but remembered.Set during Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 of Heaven in a Glass Jar.





	Constellations Sparkle in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to (crossover) Hell ™

Shizuka trudges back through the building, heading for the auditorium they’re doing orientation in. When she walks in, it is to applause. Her entire class, who had barely gotten introductions before they headed to orientation, are giving her a standing ovation, and several kids from of the other classes too.

Present Mic rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning. 

“Aizawa-sensei put you to work?” he asks her.

“Nah, just needed to help my nephew by the end.”

Her homeroom teacher doesn’t look so impressed though.

They finish orientation and head to lunch and a gaggle of Support students descend on her table.

It’s comforting, it’s familiar, but there are no familiar faces. Not yet.

“Hatsume Mei, class 1-H,” a girl with crosshair pupils and bubblegum pink hair says, introducing herself and shaking Shizuka’s hand. “Why, with skills like that, are you support? Your quirk is… Energy Manipulation, right? But you can go out a window and land like gravity exists. You move like you’ve got training. Why aren’t you in a hero class?”

There it is, the painful question that Shizuka would have liked to stay away from her for at least two more years. At least two more turns around the sun before all of the pain is dragged up in her soul.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore,” she says, deathly quiet and honest and there’s a bit of her own Authority leaking in her voice, trying to tell the world, tell her sister, that she is not the hero of this story. They aren’t allowed to hurt her anymore and her friends will not be hurt either. And she won’t hurt any of them, because they won’t have been dragged in this time. Everyone is fine, everyone will be fine, everyone everyone everyone

“Takenaka-san?” Hatsume asks. “Are you okay?”

Shizuka laughs, a broken thing compared to what it was before the memories came back. But to everyone else, everyone but Aneki and Oz and Ask and Atchi and Okaa-sama, it’s normal, it’s cheerful, it’s hers. “Just some bad memories… I had to use my quirk in self defense once. I’ve sworn to never do it again.”

Hatsume nods. “Well, I’ll make you all kinds of items to make it so you never have to! And so you can use your quirk to be the best Medic Support Hero you can be! Please, call me Mei.”

Mei. Rei. And hair like Chi--. She stops herself. This isn’t that world anymore. “Well, then you can call me Shizuka. I’ll heal any of your inventing related accidents!” She grins. “And you should also invent for my nephew and his friends. He’s the same age as me. He’s not biologically my nephew, but we are related, and my onee-san adopted him so he’s my nephew. He’s got a voice based quirk.”

Mei lights up with ideas and Shizuka is reminded of Ami, with a little of Makoto and Minako in there for energy and strength, and she desperately wishes her friends were around, that they were still brought together without needing to be Senshi.

It’s a desperate, deep enough wish that she almost wishes her name was still Tsukino Usagi.

***

Mei stays after school with Shizuka to watch Taiyouko train the hero students, now that 1-A is back from the zoo. 

Midoriya is definitely like a miniature Taiyouko, Shizuka thinks, with his green lightning and heavy hits and brilliant mind. Kouda is like the other side of Shin-chan’s coin, with his ability to speak to and instruct animals. Shiozaki is...familiar in a way that Shizuka wishes she wasn’t. Not like one of her friends, but like Taiyouko’s  _ other  _ sister. Shizuka has never been good at sharing.

Shin-chan, with his prior training, is able to wreck them all with taunts and jibes. He’s getting better, stronger, and soon he’ll not need a verbal reaction. She just knows it.

Mei comments on it too, freaking the other tutees right the fuck out. 

Taiyouko just laughs. 

Shin-chan is told to break and comes to sit by them.

“Shinsou Hitoshi,” he says, introducing himself to Mei. “I’m Takenaka-sensei’s son.”

Shizuka is super proud and hugs him.

“We can him Shin-chan or Hito-chan,” she explains to her new friend.

“Any clue on what your hero name is going to be?” Mei asks, gears obviously spinning.

“We’re not doing that for a bit, I think,” Shin-chan says, but he taps a finger against his chin. “Jailbreak, maybe? Because I was listening to Taiyouko-haha talk about my quirk, and then she went off on this tangent about how people used to do this thing called jailbreaking to phones?”

“Still happens,” Mei says. “Mine is. It’s still in the public mind. So, like, your quirk is you can jailbreak people or something?”

Shin-chan stills, thinking about what he should say, how much he should reveal.

Shizuka takes the lead instead. “More like he can jailbreak reality. It’s a little harder to use his quirk on people, but non-sentient-and-sapient things? Super easy. Even if he can get a bit overwhelmed. That’s why I had to jump down earlier.”

Mei nods. “I’ll come up with something awesome.”

Midoriya is the next to get sent out of training, looking exhausted, and lays on the ground in front of them, panting.

“Midoriya Izuku,” he introduces himself.

Mei grins. She and Shizuka make the introductions and then she says, “But call us by our given names.”

“You can call me Hitoshi too,” Shin-chan says, when Midoriya is processing. 

The processing process breaks and he says, “Then call me Izuku.”

Present Mic and Midnight come out to watch the final bit of tutoring for the day, joining Aizawa-sensei standing off to the side and watching Taiyouko instruct, and then as she gives the tutees their day break, all four teachers huddle together, laughing.

Nedzu comes running out, panicking, with Toshi--Yagi-sensei following behind with a near All Might level grin on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 of Heaven in a Glass Jar. The Takenaka family now has an ask blog! ask-demigod-shinhito.tumblr.com
> 
> Writing Shizuka/Usagi/Serenity's point of view was necessary for explaining Mei's appearance, but it also necessitated making the crossover official. Chapter 8 expands on what happens here.


End file.
